Hearing aid devices and hearing devices generally comprise a housing, in which a microphone, an amplifier or amplifying device, a receiver, a power supply, mostly a zinc-air battery inter alia are arranged. The receiver is connected to an acoustic output of the housing, which emits the acoustic signals generated and prepared by the hearing aid device into an auditory canal of a wearer of the hearing aid device.
In order to meet the aesthetic requirements of a wearer of the hearing aid device, this is to be as minimally externally visible on the wearer as possible. These requirements are particularly high especially in the case of hearing devices worn in the ear, referred to hereafter as in-ear hearing aid device. The components needed for an in-ear hearing aid device are thus to be designed as small as possible within the in-ear hearing aid device, to be packed as tightly as possible and to be reduced to a minimum.